Killer
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Menjadi seorang pembunuh membuat hidupku tidak normal. Amisnya darah selalu melekat pada diriku. Sakit, terluka, perih menjadi hal normal untukku. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kusayangi terluka karenaku. Aku sudah banyak melukainya. Ini semua salahku. Lebih baik jika aku meninggalkannya dan pergi sejauh mungkin darinya ... meninggalkan bekas luka di hati.


**Author Note**: maafkan aku yang tidak melakukan editan ulang khusus untuk fic ini. Karena panjangnya lebih dari 30 halaman, dikhawatirkan aku tidak akan selesai mengeditnya hari ini dan besok aku sudah tidak bisa memakai modem. Semoga kalian memaklumi jika ada kata-kata ngawur dan typo. Thanks mau membaca fic ini :D

Disclaimed: KH is belong to SE and Mr. Tetsuya Nomura.

**Killer**

Tidak seorang pun mengetahui jika aku, yang masih muda dan bisa dikatakan masih pelajar, adalah seorang pembunuh sadis. Sesungguhnya ini bukanlah kemauanku, tapi aku terpaksa menjadi pembunuh supaya hidupku tetap berlangsung.

Bau darah di tanganku tidak pernah hilang setiap kali aku menciumnya. Sebanyak apa pun sabun yang kugunakan untuk mencuci tanganku, bahkan parfum sekali pun, bau darah ini masih saja samar-samar tercium dibalik harumnya sabun ataupun parfum.

Aku ingin sekali berhenti menjadi pembunuh, tapi hal tersebut tidaklah mudah. Akibat membunuh, tentu saja banyak orang yang dendam padaku. Tidak hanya satu, ada lebih dari sepuluh pembunuh pernah mengincar nyawaku.

Aku ...

"Sora," panggil seseorang.

"Y-ya?" Aku langsung menoleh.

Lelaki dengan rambut brunete, dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi, mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang hitam, berdiri di sampingku. Segelas minuman yang ada di tangannya diberikan padaku. Jika kalian memperhatikan kami, kalian pasti mengira bahwa dia adalah ayahku, tapi dia bukan ayahku. Umurnya memang 30 tahun, dua kali dari umurku. Bisa dikatakan, dia adalah orang yang kusayangi, atau bahasa gaulnya disebut pacar.

"Mengapa ekspresimu murung?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya kelelahan," balasku dengan senyuman.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Leon. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku." Sebisa mungkin, senyumanku tidak menghilang dari wajah ini. Aku ... tidak ingin dia mengetahui masalahku. Masalah yang tidak akan pernah habis, akibat sebuah pekerjaan yang melanggar hukum ini.

"Mari kita pulang."

Anggukan kuberikan padanya.

Leon adalah seorang lelaki mapan. Dia adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan saham.

Tentunya kalian heran mengapa orang sepenting dia bisa menjadi pacarku, kan? Semua ini berawal dari kesalah-pahaman. Dulu, aku menyelinap ke ruangan yang salah karena sedang mendapatkan tugas membunuh seseorang yang bekerja di tempatnya bekerja. Menyadari kesalahanku, aku pun segera keluar, tapi terlambat. Leon berada tepat di depan pintu saat aku mencoba keluar. Khawatir dan panik, tentunya. Otakku segera mencari seribu satu cara untuk melenyapkannya, tapi niat itu berubah. Berubah karena ... tatapannya. Pertama kali tatapan kami bertemu, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada perasaan hangat dalam hati. Sebelum kepanikan semakin menguasaiku, waktu itu aku segera berlari melewatinya dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku menyelinap kembali. Aku berhasil membunuh orang yang menjadi targetku. Tubuhku tentu berlumuran darah segar yang amis. Saat keluar, di tengah jalan tentu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku terkejut dan dia juga. Aku terkejut karena dia melihatku dan dia terkejut karena melihatku berlumuran darah, tapi dia tidak berteriak, melainkan berusaha tenang dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia tahu aku pembunuh.

Saat itu, dia berkata padaku, "Kau masih muda. Mengapa kau membunuh?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku waktu itu, tapi aku menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa rasa khawatir.

"Aku...terpaksa."

Kakiku melangkah mundur, menjauhi Leon yang masih mengangkat kedua tangannya. Aku ingin lari dan tidak ingin membunuhnya.

"Jangan pergi," katanya.

Kakiku terhenti. Saat itu, dia justru membantuku dengan menghilangkan rekaman CCTV yang ada di sana. Tidak hanya itu, dia memberiku pakaian pengganti. Tentunya aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga mau menolongku. Aku tentu bertanya.

"Karena kau mirip dengan adikku yang meninggal," itulah jawabannya.

Mirip dengan adiknya. Awalnya dia terus menganggapku seperti itu, tapi perlahan demi perlahan rasa itu berubah menjadi sebuah cinta. Aku merasa gelisah dan dia juga merasa gelisah jika kami tidak bertemu paling tidak sekali dalam sehari.

Sesampainya kami di apartmen miliknya, sebuah tembakkan terdengar saat Leon hendak membuka kunci pintu apartmennya. Bahu kiri Leon berdarah. Darahnya mengalir dengan deras.

"Menunduk!" seruku.

Peluru-peluru yang melesat ke arah kami mengenai dinding beton. Untungnya apartmen ini mempunyai pagar tembok di depan teras, bukan pagar besi. Jeritan histeris dari penghuni apartmen lain terdengar bergantian bagaikan sebuah lagu. Ada yang meringkuk sambil menelepon polisi, ada yang bergegas masuk setelah buru-buru membuka pintu apartmennya, ada yang berlari memasuki lift, ada yang tengkurap sambil melindungi kepalanya, dan masih banyak lagi warga yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Jantungku tentu berdebar-debar. Tembakkan telah berhenti, tapi bukan berarti penembaknya telah pergi. Saat aku mencoba mengintip, Leon menahanku.

"Biarkan polisi yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi lukamu, Leon!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih dapat menahannya. Mereka mengincarmu, bukan mengincarku."

Kukepalkan tanganku. Ya, sepertinya yang dikatakannya benar. Mereka sesungguhnya mengincarku, tapi peluru mengenai target yang salah dan mengenai Leon. Ini bukan yang pertama, melainkan yang kesekian kalinya. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya terluka akibat diriku. Hati ini sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa agar pembunuh yang mengincarku berhenti memburuku. Tidak ada...

Leon dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat setelah polisi datang ke tempat kejadian. Pembunuh yang mengincarku sudah melarikan diri ketika polisi datang. Meski ditemukan selongsong peluru dan serbuk mesiu di sekitar lokasi penembak, tapi tidak ada petunjuk untuk menemukan siapakah pelaku penembakkan. CCTV yang terpasang di dekat sang penembak justru buram dan tidak bisa menggambarkan lebih jelas ciri-ciri penembak. Tentunya ini meresahkan semua penghuni apartmen.

"Leon!" Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kamar VIP rumah sakit dengan heboh. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja!?"

"Ya, Bu." Leon membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Astaga! Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau masuk rumah sakit dalam setahun ini!" Wanita paruh baya itu, ibu Leon, menunjukkan betapa sedihnya dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Tolong jangan dilebih-lebihkan."

"Bagaimana ibu tidak melebih-lebihkannya! Kau ini anak satu-satunya yang ibu miliki! Apakah kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana hancurnya hati ini saat mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit-lagi!" Tangisannya tidak terbendung.

Leon tidak berkomentar. Aku pun diam.

Kutemani ibu Leon keluar. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis setiap kali melihat Leon terluka. Aku mengusap-usap punggung wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sora."

"Sama-sama."

Beliau merasa tenang sedikit setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Sepanjang masa tenang, keheningan berlangsung. Sejujurnya, hubunganku dengan ibu Leon terasa bagaikan keluarga. Entah mengapa, ibu Leon selalu menganggapku bagaikan anaknya juga, tapi itu dulu. Semenjak kecelakaan demi kecelakaan yang menimpa Leon saat bersamaku, dapat kurasakan jarak pemisah yang perlahan-lahan dibuat olehnya. Dinding pembatas yang tadinya tipis, kini semakin tebal dan kokoh. Intinya, dia mengira aku membawa sial bagi Leon.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini sial, karena kecelakaan yang sering terjadi tentu berpengaruh pada profesiku sebagai pembunuh. Meski begitu, aku bisa menerima dikatakan sebagai pembawa sial. Lebih menyakitkan dikatakan seorang pembunuh dibandingkan pembawa sial.

"So-Sora. Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku mengatakan ini padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bukannya saya membencimu. Hanya saja, saya ingin kau menjauhi Leon."

Seketika aku terdiam. Menjauhinya, katanya?

"Saya...maaf, saya sudah menyelidiki semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi pada Leon."

Rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Wajahku memucat. Dia menyelidikiku? Apakah dia mengetahui pekerjaanku? Apakah dia tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya?

"Saya...tidak ingin kehilangan Leon. Saya...hanya memiliki dia satu-satunya sebagai anakku. Kumohon mengertilah. Jika kau memang mencintainya dan tidak ingin dia terluka lagi, maka jauhi dia."

Tatapanku tidak lepas dari pandangan ibu Leon. Kurenungkan begitu lama kata-katanya. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, tapi dia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya saja, tidak memikirkan perasaanku maupun Leon. Aku...

Tanganku mengepal. Tentunya, ibu Leon meninggalkanku sendiri. Membiarkanku merenungkannya dengan kepala dingin.

Apakah aku rela melepaskannya? Tidak, aku tidak rela. Meski tidak rela, tapi aku merasa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Selama Leon terus bersamaku dan selama aku ada di sisinya, keberadaanku akan selalu mengancam jiwanya. Mungkin, hanya kali ini saja nyawanya selamat, tapi untuk kedepannya, ada kemungkinan nyawanya melayang. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Leon benar-benar mati. Semua yang mengenalnya akan menangis dan mungkin, ibu Leon akan menyalahkanku dan meneriaki aku sebagai pembunuh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya...lebih jauh...

Beberapa hari berlalu. Begitu banyak peristiwa pembunuhan, salah satu kasus pembunuhan yang banyak diberitakan tentunya yang melibatkanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak pekerjaan ini. Organisasi pembunuh, tempat aku dilatih, pastinya tidak akan mengizinkanku berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Jika ingin berhenti, maka kau harus mati dahulu.

Selama beberapa hari ini, aku terus memikirkan perkataan ibu Leon. Tentunya Leon menyadari apa yang ada masalah yang sedang kupikirkan, tapi setiap kali dia menanyakannya, tentu aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Semakin dipikirkan, hati ini tentu semakin gelisah. Kurangnya fokus membuatku lengah hingga terluka saat melakukan misi yang diberikan padaku. Sakit pada luka tembak di dekat perut membuatku merintih, tapi tidak sampai menjerit. Rekan kerjaku tentu tidak bisa menolong karena sedang sibuk. Sambil menahan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang tidak berhenti, aku menjauh dari medan tempur. Tubuhku lemah tidak berdaya. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini. Apakah aku bertahan hingga sembuh ataukah mati besok, semua bergantung pada semangat hidupku. Sayang. Semangat hidupku kali ini sedang lemah. Apakah sebaiknya aku mati saja kali ini? Jika aku tidak ada, maka Leon akan baik-baik saja.

Meski begitu, aku ingin...melihat wajahnya...untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Saat mata terbuka, kepalaku begitu pusing sehingga pandanganku berputar-putar. Seluruh tubuhku seperti terbakar. Panas sekali. Berkali-kali mataku terbuka, tertutup, dan terbuka lagi, tapi pandanganku masih berputar-putar. Tanganku mati rasa. Apakah aku masih hidup? Sepertinya...

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku pingsan. Saat ini, kondisiku sudah membaik. Rupanya aku berada di rumah sakit. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruang inapku.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Rekan kerjaku rupanya. Namanya adalah Roxas. Dia seumuran denganku. Memiliki rambut blond dengan mata biru langit. Aku dan dia tidak begitu akrab, tapi aku berusaha menganggapnya seperti keluargaku. Dia mengingatkanku pada adikku yang meninggal akibat terbunuh. Gagal dalam misinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Ada tiga hari. HP-mu terus berbunyi dua hari lalu hingga baterainya habis."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Di layar HP tertuliskan 'Leon'."

Aku sudah menduganya. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Biasanya hampir setiap hari, jika kami tidak bertemu, paling tidak aku akan memberi kabar padanya. Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk menjauhinya? Seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Tanpa kabar sedikit pun.

Tapi...

Apakah...aku sanggup?

"Wajahmu seperti orang mati saja."

Kutatapi Roxas yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatapiku.

"Mungkin...aku memang berharap mati."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Selama masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Kami terdiam hingga akhirnya Roxas pergi...

Lima tahun berlalu...

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat semenjak kutinggalkan Leon tanpa kabar sedikit pun dariku. Seiring bergantinya tahun, partner kerjaku selalu berganti-ganti. Di usiaku yang ke-20 tahun, aku masih berharap Leon tetap bersamaku. Hati ini sulit melupakannya. Seakan-akan, hatiku terus bersamanya meski sudah berpisah cukup lama.

Demi melupakan kesedihan ini, kututup hatiku rapat-rapat. Kubuang semua emosi yang kumiliki, hingga aku mendapat julukan 'mesin pembunuh'. Tanpa ekspresi aku membunuh korbanku. Tanpa ekspresi aku menerima semua luka yang ada di tubuhku. Semua luka yang ada ditubuhku tidak membuatku sakit, tidak sesakit hatiku. Semua luka ini hanya membuat gerak tubuhku melambat, karena kehilangan banyak darah. Aku tidak perduli. Mati kehabisan darah pun tidak apa-apa.

Cipratan darah yang mengenai wajahku serasa lengket. Punggung tangan kugunakan sebagai lap wajahku, tapi yang ada justru bertambah lengket. Sadar bahwa saat ini seluruh tubuhku telah bermandi darah.

"Kau sangat senang mandi darah ya?"

Kutolehkan pandanganku pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah. Matanya berwarna hijau dengan tato di bawah kedua matanya. Dia adalah partner baruku yang menggantikan Roxas. Namanya adalah Axel. Roxas pun selalu berganti-ganti partner setiap tahunnya, sama sepertiku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sudah mnghabisi target lain?"

"Sudah."

Aku tidak membalas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dingin sekali kau sampai meninggalkan partner-mu," kata Axel yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Misi telah selesai. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk aku tetap berada di sini," balasku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Memang benar."

Rasa lengket di seluruh tubuhku butuh waktu lama untuk hilang. Bau darah yang begitu amis masih melekat di seluruh tubuhku meski sudah kugosok dengan sabun. Ya, bau darah ini sampai kapan pun tidak akan menghilang. Bau darah ini merupakan bau dosaku, tapi aku tidak perduli.

Udara panas dirasa saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamarku yang selalu berantakkan tidak pernah kurapikan. Berbaring di kasur setelah melakukan misi memang hal terbaik yang kurasakan. Semoga malam yang melelahkan ini segera berlalu...

"Kau hendak ke mana?"

Axel langsung menghampiriku yang hendak keluar dari rumah sewaan yang disewakan bagiku, Axel, dan beberapa pembunuh bayaran lain seperti Roxas dan partner-nya.

"Hanya mencari angin," balasku sambil menatapnya dengan kehampaan.

"Oh. Bagaimana kalau kutemani?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Terserah kau saja."

Bersama dengannya, aku keluar dari rumah sewaan yang sederhana. Gang sempit dilalui untuk menuju jalan raya. Rumah itu sengaja disewa karena jauh dari jalan raya dan memudahkan kami menghindari banyak orang. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tidak baik jika kami sering terlihat. Karena, hal ini akan menyebabkan kejadian yang pernah kualami bersama Leon.

"Boleh kutahu mengapa kau selalu...dingin?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Boleh kutahu apakah kau punya pacar?"

Seketika aku berhenti saat mendengarnya. Dahiku mengkerut dengan tangan mengepal. Pacar... Kata yang menyakitkan.

"Ah, maaf jika kau tersinggung."

Aku hanya mendesah. "Tidak."

Aku kembali berjalan dan Axel masih mengikutiku. Dia kini terdiam, menemaniku sepanjang perjalananku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meski begitu, entah mengapa adanya dia di sampingku membuatku merasa tidak sendiri.

Sampah-sampah di pinggir-pinggir jalan merupakan pemandangan umum bagiku. Bau yang tidak begitu sedap sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Pagi hari yang seharusnya dingin sama sekali tidak terasa dingin. Panas sekali pagi ini.

Keluar dari gang kecil, bunyi klakson mobil terdengar nyaring dari berbagai arah. Kemacetan merupakan hal yang lumrah di kota ini.

"Berisik sekali," kata Axel sambil menutup sebelah telinganya.

Mata ini menatapi sekelilingku. Asap kenalpot mencemari udara yang kuhirup. Tenggorokkan ini menjadi begitu kering, hingga kuputuskan untuk membeli minuman di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan.

Saat hendak membeli, aku berpikir untuk menawari Axel juga. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena dia sudah mau menemaniku.

"Kau...mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

Axel beraksi. Seperti terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia tersenyum. "Kau mau mentraktirku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Well, coffe."

"Satu coffe, satu milk tee."

Sambil menunggu, aku dan Axel duduk di salah satu meja. Berdiam sepanjang menunggu tentu membosankan bagi orang normal, tapi bagiku, ini merupakan saat-saat tenang untuk berpikir jernih.

"Kau lebih santai dari biasanya," kata Axel sambil memperhatikanku.

"Ya." Kuakui sambil menatap keluar lagi.

"Bolehkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam?"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku partner-mu."

"Partner-ku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mau mengenalku lebih dalam," balasku.

Axel terdengar mendesah. "Itu orang lain. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam agar...bisa berteman?"

Teman? Kata-kata itu jarang sekali kudengar. Ya. Selama ini aku menganggap rekan kerjaku hanyalah rekan kerja, bukan teman, bukan keluarga juga, kecuali Roxas. Sayangnya, Roxas tidak menganggapku sebagai teman maupun keluarga.

"Teman, huh?" Kutatapi Axel dengan dagu menyandar pada telapak tangan. "Kau tidak salah bilang?"

"Tidak. Apakah ada yang salah jika kita berteman?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja..." Aku terdiam. Sesama pembunuh, itulah yang kupikirkan.

Axel ikut terdiam. Tatapannya masih melekat erat padaku, seakan-akan dia ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kita bisa memulainya perlahan-lahan." Axel memecahkan keheningan antara kami berdua.

Dengan hati-hati, aku mengendap-endap mengikuti mangsaku. Memastikan seluruh peluru terisi penuh dalam pistol, aku kembali mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku mendesah dalam hati. Aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengikutinya.

Sebuah peluru melesat melewati depanku. Tanpa suara...

Serangan!

Aku segera mencari tempat perlindungan. Sayangnya, tidak ada tempat perlindungan yang memadai di sekitarku, sehingga aku berlindung di tempat seadaanya. Memakai silent gun memang menyulitkanku melacak posisi musuh melalui suara, tapi jika kuanalisa dari posisi peluru tadi meluncur, aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira posisi musuh dengan ketepatan 50 persen saja.

Targetku tentu melihat peluru tadi juga dan langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri, hingga aku kehilangan jejaknya. Bisa dikatakan yang menembak tadi merupakan musuhku atau bisa dibilang, pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh pembunuh bayaran juga.

Tidak ada tembakkan kedua setelah tembakkan pertama. Ini sungguh menyulitkanku. Aku mencoba mengintip meski tahu sangat beresiko. Mata ini menganalisa keadaan secepat mungkin. Pembunuh itu bersembunyi, sehingga aku tidak bisa mencari keberadaannya.

Waktu yang kumiliki tidak banyak. Aku harus segera bertindak. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi peluru terisi penuh di dalam pistol, aku mulai bergerak. Secepat mungkin aku berlari untuk mengurangi akuransi musuh menembak. Tembakkan demi tembakkan meleset mengenaiku, hingga akhirnya kutemukan tempat berlindung baru yang aman.

Aku menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya aku menyerang mereka ataukah segera mengejar targetku lagi.

Cipratan darah meluncur turun dari atas. Dari perkiraanku, asalnya dari pembunuh yang menembakku-karena saat ini aku berada tepat di bawahnya.

Aku bisa melihat sosok Roxas dan partnernya yang sedang menembaki orang di atasku. Masalah di atas sudah tertangani, aku pun segera berlari menyusul targetku yang entah berlari ke mana. Kuambil HP di sakuku dan membuka gambar denah tempat ini. Ada banyak sekali jalan, tapi hanya ada satu jalan menuju keluar.

Pistol selalu siaga di tangan. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan diserang dalam kondisi mengejar seperti ini.

Bunyi tembakkan terdengar. Refleks tubuh ini berguling ke depan. Meja kayu yang terdapat pot langsung kutumbangkan ke samping untuk di jadikan pelindung. Bunyi pot pecah tidak mengganggu konsentrasiku. Tembakkan demi tembakkan menghantam meja tempatku berlindung. Begitu tembakkan berhenti, yang menandakan peluru telah habis, aku segera berlari keluar dari persembunyianku dan mendekat secepat mungkin sambil melemparkan beberapa buah pisau kecil.

Dari tiga pisau yang kulempar, hanya dua yang mengenai orang yang menembakkiku. Masih ada seorang lagi yang berhasil menghindari pisauku. Saat aku mendekat, mungkin dia sudah mengisi penuh pelurunya, sehingga aku langsung menembakkinya. Beruntung, dia langsung berlindung di balik belokkan jalan, tapi keberuntungannya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah mendekati belokkan. Memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum memutuskan menyerang.

Saat menyerang, sebuah peluru panas menembus bahuku dan tembakkanku berhasil mengenai kakinya. Aku sengaja mengincar kakinya untuk menyulitkannya menghindar maupun berlari.

"Sora?" katanya dengan wajah terkejut.

Kerudung jaketku rupanya terlepas saat terkena tembakkan tadi, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku terkejut dan juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Meski sudah 5 tahun aku tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat dengan jelas suaranya.

Dibukanya kerudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Luka di antara kedua matanya tentu tidak pernah kulupakan. Akulah penyebab luka itu. Matanya yang menatapiku seakan-akan membawaku hingga melupakan segala sesuatu yang ada di sini. Bahkan lukaku pun tidak terasa sakit sama sekali-mungkin ini karena aku sudah terbiasa terluka, tapi luka dalam hati yang dulunya membeku, kini meleleh dan terasa begitu sakit. Leon. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahmu. Ingin rasanya memelukmu sesegera mungkin, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauhimu.

Kakiku melangkah mundur, menjauhinya secara perlahan.

"Sora... Aku...terus mencarimu," katanya sambil berjalan dengan pincang.

Aku terus melangkah mundur. Debaran jantung ini semakin kuat. Tanganku gemetar, karena sekuat tenaga aku menahan rasa rinduku padamu. Sekuat tenaga aku melawan keinginan untuk mendekatimu. Sekuat tenaga aku mengalihkan pikiranku darimu dan mengingat bahwa aku sedang dalam misi yang begitu penting, di mana nyawaku juga menjadi taruhannya. Meski begitu, aku...

Bunyi tembakkan sebanyak dua kali terdengar di belakangku. Tadinya kukira tertuju padaku, sehingga aku segera menunduk, tapi rupanya bukan aku yang diincar. Peluru tersebut mengenai Leon. Mataku melebar melihat dia tumbang setelah terkena dua tembakkan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat penembaknya, Axel.

"Jangan menembak lagi, Axel!" seruku sambil melindungi Leon.

"Sora, dia musuhmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Aku melirik Leon yang menahan sakit dalam kesunyian. "Ta-target kita sudah sangat jauh dan aku kehilangan jejaknya. Sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya."

Axel mendesah. Mungkin dia tahu aku berusaha melindungi Leon. Dia mendekat dan menarik tanganku. "Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti."

Aku memalingkan muka darinya dengan dahi mengkerut. Sedih dan khawatir melihat Leon yang semakin menjauh dariku.

Kuikat luka di lenganku sekuat-kuatnya agar pendarahan terhenti. Aku melamun memikirkan Leon yang mungkin saat ini mengalami pendarahan. Hatiku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Leon menjadi seorang pembunuh-sepertiku? Apakah demi mencariku? Jika ya, seharusnya dulu aku memintanya jangan mencariku dan tidak menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghentikan lamunanku. Lupakan dia, Sora. Kau tahu dirimu ini sudah berjanji agar tidak menemui dia lagi. Demi kebaikannya-meski saat ini aku meragukannya.

Bersama Axel, kami mencari target kami. Satu dua jam pencarian, kami gagal menemukannya. Kemungkinan besar misi kali ini gagal, sehingga satu per satu rekanku dalam satu misi ini mundur. Aku dan Axel pun menyusul mereka, meninggalkan tempat ini yang sebentar lagi akan didatangi oleh polisi.

Setelah pulang, aku langsung berbaring di kasurku. Membiarkan baju yang penuh dengan darah, aku mencoba tidur karena tubuh ini merasa lelah. Di tengah kelelahan, hati ini bertanya-tanya, apakah Leon baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang menolongnya? Memang saat mundur, aku kembali ke tempat dia pingsan dan dia sudah menghilang.

Lelah membuat pandanganku menggelap perlahan. Meski begitu, hati ini sangat merindukannya dan rasa rindu itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Lupakan. Lupakan...

Bunyi yang begitu familiar membangunkanku. Bunyinya berirama, mengikuti bunyi detak jantungku yang terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Mengapa aku merasa kamarku begitu sepi?

Mataku begitu berat rasanya untuk terbuka. Pemandangan yang tidak familiar ditangkap mataku. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini rumah sakit. Masker oksigen kukenakan. Selang infus tertancap di lenganku. Dinginnya ruangan ini serasa membekukanku. Tangan ini begitu lemah untuk menggerak, sehingga butuh waktu untuk menggerakkan secara normal.

Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?

Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa kutanyakan. Mataku mengantuk. Mungkin akan ada yang bisa kutanyakan nanti setelah mata ini terbuka kembali.

Mata ini baru terpejam beberapa detik, tapi harus terbuka lagi karena mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat Axel masuk mengenakan pakaian steril dari rumah sakit.

Aku terdiam menatapinya.

"Hey, akhirnya kau sadar."

Tatapanku masih melekat di matanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya, katanya? Tentu aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama aku tertidur.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari. Kau cukup gila juga dengan membiarkan lukamu tanpa mengobatinya. Untungnya, aku menengokmu satu jam setelah kita kembali karena khawatir."

Jadi aku hampir mati? Apakah dia juga? Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja...

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" Axel tersenyum ketika duduk di sampingku.

Lamunanku buyar saat suara Axel menarik konsentrasiku padanya. Kutarik napas perlahan-lahan, dan kuhembuskan kembali perlahan. Kuangkat tanganku, mencoba menyentuh Axel. Tangan Axel yang hangat meraih tanganku. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald menatapku.

"Apa?" tanya Axel saat aku berkata 'terima kasih', tapi tidak begitu jelas karena suaraku serasa hilang.

Di dekatkan telinganya. Kuucapkan sekali lagi dengan terbata-bata.

Entah Axel mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. "Cepatlah sembuh."

Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Seminggu diopname, aku akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Axel tiap hari mengunjungiku. Terkadang seharian dia menemaniku. Terkadang hanya beberapa jam saja. Seluruh biaya perawatanku tentu dipotong dari bayaranku.

Keluar dari rumah sakit membuatku merasa lebih hidup. Seminggu di rumah sakit bagaikan waktu yang berjalan begitu pelan. Aktivitas di sana hanyalah tidur. Sesekali aku memang bisa duduk, tapi tidak diperkenankan keluar kamar terlalu lama-mungkin takut aku kabur.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?" Roxas langsung menyapaku saat aku kembali ke rumah sewaan kami bersama Axel.

"Baik," balasku.

Roxas tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali selama aku dirawat. Dulu, saat aku masih jadi partnernya, dia masih mengunjungiku, tapi tidak sesering Axel.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja menyelidiki mantan pacarmu yang menjadi pembunuh juga."

Perkataan Roxas seketika membuatku menatapnya. Dengan wajah penasaran, aku menatapinya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Selidik demi selidik, katanya dia sengaja menjadi pembunuh bayaran karena mencarimu. Dia terus mencarimu sejak kau meninggalkannya tanpa angin maupun hujan," lanjut Roxas dengan nada bercanda.

Aku memalingkan muka dari Roxas. "Terima kasih sudah mencari tahu."

"Sama-sama."

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Rupanya Axel mengikutiku. Wajahnya menyimpan banyak pertanyaan. Mungkin salah satunya tentang mantan pacar yang Roxas maksud.

Sebelum masuk, aku berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamarku. "Apakah ada yang ingin engkau tanyakan?"

"Apakah kau bisa menceritakannya?"

Pertanyaan yang Axel ajukan membuatku diam sejenak. Apakah aku bisa bercerita padanya? Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan padanya. Sebenarnya, ini juga bukan hal yang penting. Hanya saja...aku...

"Hatiku sedang tidak enak. Aku akan bercerita saat suasana hati ini lebih baik," kataku sambil menghadap pintu, lalu masuk.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku bersandar di balik pintu sambil menutup mata. Menatap ke atas. Apakah ini salahku? Karena aku, dia rela menjadi pembunuh. Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku harus menemuinya dan menegaskan, bahwa aku...tidak bisa kembali lagi padanya.

Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku merasa takdir tidak akan menyatukan kita. Dinding yang sudah kubangun antara kau dan aku memang mudah rapuh. Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan dinding yang kubuat sendiri. Sangat ingin. Jika saja aku bukan seorang pembunuh, tentu saat ini aku sudah menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping dan berada di sampingmu.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah, memperkuat dinding antara kau dan aku. Sekuat mungkin hingga keraguan hatiku tidak akan bisa meremukkannya. Sekuat besi yang sulit dihancurkan.

Heh...

Berkata seperti itu memanglah mudah, tapi sungguh sulit kujalani...sendiri.

Setetes air membasahi lantai kamarku. Menyebalkan. Hati ini rasanya sakit. Sakit hingga membuat dadaku sesak. Kenapa kau mencariku, Leon? Aku tahu hati ini masih mengharapkanmu, tapi tubuh ini telah berjanji untuk tidak bersamamu lagi.

Bukankah di luar sana masih ada yang lebih baik dariku? Lebih baik dari segi keamanan, lebih baik dari segi asal-usul, lebih baik dari segi sifat, lebih baik dari segi pekerjaan, lebih baik dalam hal pendidikkan, dan masih banyak kelebihan yang tidak kumiliki.

Kukepalkan tanganku. Sangat kuat hingga sakit. Sayangnya, rasa sakit kepalan tangan ini tidak sekuat sakitnya hatiku.

Tubuhku terjatuh di atas kasur yang lembut. Kugenggam erat selimutku. HP-ku kuambil. Nomor HP-ku sudah berganti-ganti sebanyak lima kali dalam setahun ini, tapi isinya tentu tidak pernah berubah. Nomormu selalu tersimpan dengan baik di HP-ku. Aku bahkan sudah menghafalkannya di luar kepala karena sering melihat nomormu saat aku merindukanmu. Jemariku ingin menekan tombol memanggil, tapi secepat mungkin kubatalkan saat terpencet.

Kujauhkan HP-ku dan mencoba tidur. Besok, aku akan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padaku. Aku harus menyiapkan banyak tenaga untuk besok. Memikirkannya saja menguras tenagaku...

Gelap dan sunyi. Kupejamkan mataku dengan tangan menyilang, sambil menunggu di posisiku. Misiku kali ini hanya support, bukan penyerang utama. Butuh beberapa hari lagi agar aku bisa menjadi penyerang utama. Rata-rata, pembunuh yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit memang selalu diberi tugas yang ringan sebelum kembali melakukan tugas berat. Istirahat beberapa hari membuat insting membunuh menjadi sedikit kurang tajam. Belum lagi tubuh perlu sedikit pemanasan sebelum menjadi sedia kala setelah istirahat beberapa hari.

Ini juga penyebab mengapa setiap partner pembunuh sering berganti-ganti. Yang jarang terkena tembakkan tentu akan dipasangankan dengan seseorang yang setara dengannya. Demi kelancaran tugas, itulah alasannya.

Mataku terbuka sedikit saat Axel datang. Lirikkan dariku membuat Axel langsung berbicara.

"Yang lain sudah mulai bergerak. Kita juga akan bertindak jika waktunya tiba."

Aku mengangguk.

Axel memeriksa isi peluru senjatanya. Dia kembali ke posisinya. Masih lokasi yang sama denganku.

Mataku terpejam sekali lagi. Kupertajam pendengaran. Langkah kaki yang samar-samar. Semakin keras dan berirama teratur. Arahnya tidak menuju padaku. Kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan melihatku dari sini. Sebenarnya itu bukan keuntungan, karena aku tahu suara kaki tersebut merupakan langkah kaki rekanku yang lain.

Target kami sesungguhnya ada di gedung sebelah. Aku dan ketiga rekanku-termasuk Axel-sedang bersiap-siap menembak ke gedung sebelah jika melihat rekan kami yang masuk di sana diserang.

Bunyi letusan pistol dari gedung sebelah langsung membuatku bersiaga menembak. Pistol yang kugunakan bukan senjata api laras dekat, melainkan snipper. Rekanku yang lain tentu saja menggunakan senjata yang sama denganku. Sebelah mataku kututup untuk membidik target menggunakan teropong snipper. Sebelum menembak, aku memperhatikan keadaan. Kaca pecah di salah satu gedung langsung menarik perhatianku. Seseorang sedang mengarahkan ujung senjatanya pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Pemilik senjata itu pun tidak kuketahui. Wajahnya terhalang dinding.

Kubidik snipper-ku pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Satu peluru meluncur menuju kepalanya dan langsung menumbangkannya. Orang yang memegang senjata tadi pun melihat keluar dari kaca jendela yang pecah. Rupanya Roxas. Dari arah yang lain, masih satu tempat dengan Roxas, rekan kerjanya, Xion, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku dan Roxas, menembakki target kami yang berlari.

Berhubung target kami masih dalam wilayah yang bisa kami-kami yang berada di gedung lain maksudku-menembak, maka dengan brutalnya puluhan peluru meluncur mengenai target kami. Lima puluh persen peluru yang ditembakkan mengenai target kami.

Misi selesai? Tidak. Misi kali ini ada tiga orang yang menjadi target dan target yang lain akan kami buru keesokan harinya.

Rekan-rekanku sudah pada pulang, tapi hanya aku dan Axel yang masih bersiaga di tempat. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan.

"Kau menunggu lelaki yang bernama Leon?" Axel tahu aku menunggunya karena dia telah bertanya pada Roxas tentang mantan pacar yang Roxas maksud kemarin.

"Ya. Roxas mengatakan, dia melihatnya di gedung itu."

"Kurasa dia sudah pergi. Misi mereka gagal. Tentunya mereka akan segera pergi."

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

Suara langkah kaki menarik perhatianku dan Axel. Sosok di balik kegelapan melangkah perlahan mendekat. Hati ini berdebar kuat. Keraguan menyerangku. Sanggupkah aku? Aku hanya mengepalkan tangan, menahan rasa yang begitu kuat.

"Le...on..." ucapku dengan kaku begitu melihat wajahnya terkena sinar lampu.

"Sora." Ekspresi senang nampak di wajahnya. Dia begitu senang bertemu denganku, hingga segera melangkah mendekatiku dengan cepat.

Sebuah pelukkan yang begitu kurindukan datang darinya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat dan sangat merindukannya, tapi...

Kudorong Leon menjauh. Wajahku menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Aku melangkah mundur.

"Aku...tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Leon," kataku dengan sedih.

Leon diam.

"Berhentilah mencariku. Kumohon."

"Katakan alasan yang bisa kuterima, Sora."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka...karenaku."

"Tapi dulu dan sekarang, situasi telah berbeda."

"Memang benar, tapi aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi pembunuh."

"Sora, aku..." Leon melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat. Kumohon..."

"Aku...tidak akan berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku memiliki profesi yang sama denganmu agar aku bisa melindungimu. Agar aku bisa selalu ada di sisimu."

"Aku tidak perlu kau lindungi. Tidak perlu, Leon." Hingga kini, aku masih belum berani menatapinya. Aku takut, dia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku bukannya ingin dia pergi, melainkan tetap bersamaku.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya. Meski begitu, tetaplah bersamaku, Sora." Leon menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Mataku menatap tangannya. Jika aku menerima ulurannya, maka aku akan kembali bersamanya lagi. Tanganku pun terangkat sedikit.

"Sora..."

Panggilan dari Axel mengingatkanku kembali. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula, tidak semudah itu juga berkhianat para organisasi yang telah lama memperkerjakanku. Aku akan diburu habis-habisan karena dikhawatirkan membocorkan rahasia organisasi.

"Tidak bisa, Leon. Aku tidak bisa berkhianat dan juga kembali padamu. Aku tidak bisa membahayakanmu lebih dari ini."

"Maka aku akan masuk ke organisasi yang sama denganmu."

"Itu mustahil." Axel memutuskan untuk ikut campur. "Organisasi kami tidak menerima bekas angota organisasi lain. Organisasi kami merekrut seseorang yang masih muda dan tanpa pengalaman untuk dilatih sesuai kebutuhan mereka."

"Maka ikutlah bersamaku, Sora. Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, di mana organisasimu maupun organisasiku tidak dapat menemukan mereka."

Leon sungguh gigih. Dia sungguh menginginkanku kembali. Sekuat hatiku yang juga menginginkannya bersamaku. Sungguh sakit rasanya melawan keinginan hati ini. Napasku sedikit kacau, seperti ingin menangis. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menangis di sini. Tidak dihadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Sora..."

"Cukup, Leon! Berhentilah mengharapkanku! Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu yang semula! Demi kebaikkanmu..."

"Demi kebaikkanku? Apakah kau tahu tanpamu hidupku terasa kacau? Yang ada, hidupku tambah kacau, Sora. Kumohon, mengertilah."

Aku menutup mata. Dengan berat hati kuulangi sekali lagi. "Kita tidak bisa bersama." Kutegaskan sambil menatapnya dengan perasaan yakin.

"Sora..." Kekecewaan tampak di matanya.

Aku pun berbalik. Sebelum pergi, aku berkata, "Lupakanlah aku, Leon. Kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu, sebelum kau mengenalku."

Perih. Air mataku membendungi mata saat aku dan Axel meninggalkan Leon yang sepertinya masih terdiam. Setelah jauh, aku berhenti dan akhirnya melepas tangis. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Axel, kupeluk dirinya seerat-erat mungkin sambil menangis. Aku sangat ingin kembali ke sisi Leon. Sangat. Janji yang sudah kuucapkan bagaimana pun juga tidak boleh kulanggar. Jika kulanggar, maka percuma saja perjuanganku selama 5 tahun ini tanpanya.

Setelah merasa lega, kulepaskan Axel yang terus diam tanpa menanyakan satu patah katapun. Sakit di hati ini masih ada, tapi aku lelah menangis.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, seharusnya kau tetap pergi bersamanya meski nanti akan berujung kematian," saran Axel.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Nyawanya yang lebih penting. Aku tidak apa-apa terluka, asalkan dia tetap ada..."

"Jika kau bilang tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau tidak menangis. Menangis bukanlah tanda bahwa kau baik-baik saja, melainkan ada yang menyakitimu."

"Benar. Memang benar. Diriku sendirilah yang menyakiti hatiku. Miris. Semua ini karena diriku yang terlahir menjadi seorang pembunuh. Perlahan, ternyata diriku sendiri mencoba membunuhku."

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu?"

"Bantu apa?" Aku menatap heran Axel.

"Membantumu melupakannya." Axel memegang kedua pipiku. Dinginnya udara malam membuat tangannya terasa nyaman. Hangat dan menenangkanku.

Matanya menatapku erat-erat. Mata ini serasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Seperti membaca isi pikiranku. Jujur, rasanya debaran jantungku meningkat. Padahal tidak ada hal yang membuatku tegang dan takut, tapi perasaan ini...

Bisakah...aku melupakanmu, Leon?

(O.O)

Matahari yang terik memasuki jendela kamarku dari sela-sela yang menembus cahaya. Bagaikan mayat hidup, aku terus terbaring di atas kasur. Tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari kasur. Aneh. Meski aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun saat Axel menciumku, tapi aku masih terus teringat hingga sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada perasaan bersalah, hingga kini aku merasa depresi.

Lapar pun tidak kurasakan sejak tadi pagi. Apakah aku sudah mati? Tidak. Aku masih bisa merasakaan panasnya matahari. Tenagaku bagaikan hilang. Jika tidak ada yang datang, maka aku akan terus di sini...hingga malam.

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Aku yang membelakangi pintu tidak tahu siapa yang masuk. Apakah dewa kematian? Jika ya, maka aku tidak akan melawan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri di kamar."

Suara Axel. "Sampai malam," jawabku.

"Tanpa sarapan dan makan siang? Kau bisa sakit."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sama-sama. Jadi, ayo bangun dan kita akan makan siang bersama."

Tidak ingin manja, aku bangun tanpa menunggu bantuannya.

"Ayo pergi."

Axel mengajakku keluar. Meski rasanya aku malas keluar, herannya perasaan itu hilang mendadak saat Axel datang. Nyaman, mungkin itu kata yang tepat dengan perasaanku saat ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak diperhatikan seseorang. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak selama jalan masih lurus. Hangat. Kurasakan diriku sedikit lebih hidup. Bisakah diri ini kembali hidup sepenuhnya?

Sebuah pelukan lembut kurasakan. Mata ini terbuka. Axel memelukku agar aku tidak menabrak orang yang hendak melewatiku. Berada di dekatnya membuatku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang asam.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanyaku.

"Sudah. Apakah aku masih bau? Panas membuat tubuhku berkeringat," jelasnya.

"Oh..."

Axel melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Sama-sama."

Sebuah rumah makan yang sepi menjadi pilihan kami. Duduk dekat jendela membuatku dapat melihat apa yang ada di luar. Menunggu makanan yang dipesan datang, mata ini menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar. Kepalaku yang menyandar di atas telapak tangan kini terangkat. Apakah aku salah lihat? Mata ini berkedip sebanyak tiga kali. Seorang lelaki jangkung menatapiku dari kejauhan.

"Leon..."

"Leon?" Kudengar Axel mengatakannya dengan heran.

Tatapannya membuatku sulit mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku harus segera melepaskan pandanganku darinya, atau dia akan datang menemuiku. Mataku tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan darinya. Hati ini menolak. Aku tidak bisa melawan keinginan hati ini.

"Sora."

Panggilan dari Axel sungguh menyelamatkanku. Mata ini berpaling kepadanya. Pandangannya seakan-akan menanyaiku, apakah aku ingin Leon menghampiriku?

Aku terdiam, menatapi meja kosong. Makanan kami masih belum datang.

"Jika kau ingin kembali padanya, jangan paksakan dirimu menahan keinginan itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak memaksa diriku. Lagipula, ada kau di sisiku," balasku sambil menatap matanya.

Axel diam. Ekspresi terkejut tampak di matanya. Apakah perkataanku aneh? Mungkinkah dia salah mengartikan maksudku?

"Kupegang perkataanmu." Axel tersenyum sinis.

Dia bangun dan menuju pintu keluar. Rupanya, dia menghalangi Leon untuk menemuiku. Mereka bertengkar dan aku hanya diam menatapi mereka dari sini. Tatapan Leon sesekali tertuju padaku. Pandangan sedih kuberikan sebelum memalingkan muka darinya. Makanan kami tiba, tapi Leon masih mengotot ingin menemuiku.

Akhirnya manajemen rumah makan ini turun tangan menghentikan pertengkaran antara mereka. Dengan berat hati, Leon akhirnya mengalah dan pergi. Axel tentu mendapat teguran dari Sang Manajer. Dia hanya meminta maaf beberapa kali hingga Sang manajer mengizinkan dia masuk dan kembali duduk bersamaku.

"Maaf lama," kata Axel dengan senyum. Senyum kemenangan tepatnya.

"Ya..." Aku tersenyum sedikit. "Maaf merepotkanmu. Mari kita makan."

(I,I)

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Posisiku kini kembali naik. Menjadi penyerang lagi, bukan support.

Gelap gulita. Dengan pencahayaan yang begitu minim, aku bergerak sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Berada di dalam kegelapan seperti ini serasa membuatku jadi orang gila. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi terkadang mata ini seperti menangkap sosok gelap yang berada di kegelapan. Aneh? Ya, masuk akal. Tidak mungkin seseorang dapat melihat hal yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan, tapi mata ini benar-benar seperti melihatnya. Biasanya yang kulihat adalah sosok lawanku atau juga rekanku. Tidak begitu jelas, sehingga aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka apakaah teman apa lawan.

Suara napasku terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Bukan hanya napasku, seseorang yang tidak jauh dariku terdengar menghembuskan napas sepelan mungkin sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa memastikan jarak pasti antara dia dan aku. Yang pasti, ini merupakan situasi yang berbahaya. Sama-sama tidak bisa melihat apakah lawan atau kawan. Silent gun, yang tergantung dalam sabuk yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah hitamku, kukeluarkan. Aku mendekatinya hati-hati. Sebelum menyerangnya, aku mengetuk dinding sebanyak tiga kali.

Rupanya ada balasan sebanyak dua kali. Teman, bukan lawan. Aku sedikit lega mengetahuinya. Langkah sepelan mungkin tanpa ada suara, aku berjalan sambil mengingat peta yang telah kuhafalkan di luar kepala. Aku tidak bisa mengingat seluruhnya, tapi paling tidak aku menghafalkan arah kapan aku harus berbelok atau tetap lurus.

Bunyi benturan kecil terdengar. Bukan diriku yang membentur sesuatu. Lawan? Teman? Sebisa mungkin aku mencari sumber suara. Hanya sedetik suara terdengar membuatku kesulitan menerka asal bunyi.

Hembusan napasku berbaur dengan dua hembusan lain. Di mana pun hembusan itu berasal, aku tahu dia ada di dekatku. Tunggu. Mengapa aku merasa seperti ada yang mendekatiku? Siapa!?

Sebelum dia menyerangku, aku langsung mengacungkan senjataku hingga membentur entah bagian apanya darinya..

"Ouch..."

"Axel?" bisikku.

"Yeah..." balasnya.

"Bukankah kita sepakat bergerak sendiri-sendiri?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi di sinilah aku. Bertemu denganmu tanpa disengaja."

"Dan sebaiknya kita kembali berpisah."

"Kurasa tidak. Kita diserang."

Sebuah letusan senjata terdengar bergema. Aku bisa melihat api dari ujung mulut pistol. Aku dan Axel menunduk, lalu menembakki tempat di mata aku melihat api tembakan.

Jeritan kesakitan menandakan salah satu atau kedua peluru mengenai sasaran. Aku bergerak menjauhi Axel. Sambil mengira-ngira posisi orang yang tertembak tadi, aku mendekatinya untuk memastikan apakah dia tewas atau tidak. Kakiku tidak menyandung apapun sedaritadi. Mungkin dia hanya terluka, tidak tewas.

Seharusnya sebentar lagi lampu menyala.

Benar. Cahaya yang menyilaukan mataku membuat mataku sakit. Meski sakit, aku harus segera membuka mataku atau aku diserang terlebih dahulu.

Mataku menangkap ceceran darah di lantai. Ceceran darah ini bergerak menuju ke depan dan berbelok. Ini tentu menjadi petunjuk penting untuk mengetahui posisi orang yang tertembak tadi.

Aku harus bergerak cepat. Lima menit lagi lampu akan dimatikan. Tentunya sepuluh menit ke depan akan dinyalakan lagi. Kurang kerjaan? Kurasa iya, tapi ini salah satu keunggulan kami karena menguasai penerangan dan tahu kapan lampu akan menerangi maupun padam.

Mataku memburu orang yang terluka tadi. Jejaknya hilang, tapi aku bisa menebak ke mana dia pergi. Tidak jauh. Alasan seseorang menahan pendarahan agar tempat persembunyian yang berada di dekat jejak darah terakhir. Kemungkinan dia bersembunyi untuk mencari pertolongan karena tidak bisa bertarung. Ada beberapa pintu. Ada ruang kerja, ruang menunggu, ruang istirahat, dan ruang khusus keamanan.

Di mana dia bersembunyi? Salah satunya pasti menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tentu aku tidak sembarangan membuka. Aku tidak ingin tertembak saat membuka pintu, sehingga harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa di balik pintu ada memang terdapat lawanku.

Mata ini memperhatikan baik-baik setiap pintu. Mencari jejak darah meski sangat kecil. Aku tidak menemukan jejak apapun.

Kakiku mendadak berhenti di depan pintu ruang tunggu. Aku mendengar...napas. Suara napas yang menahan rasa sakit.

Perlahan, tangan kiriku menjulur mendekati gagang pintu. Tangan kanan bersiaga menembak. Harus kulakukan dengan cepat dan tepat.

Suara tembakan langsung menutupi pintu yang kudorong dengan kuat. Bunyi benturan tertutupi oleh suara tembakan. Sebuah lubang di kepala musuhku mengeluarkan cipratan darah.

Mendadak gelap. Cahaya padam karena dipadamkan. Aku sudah tidak terlalu khawatir karena aku sudah membunuh satu serangga pengganggu. Lanjut ke misi utama, yaitu memburu target.

Kuseka keringatku. Aneh, aku merasa dingin, tapi banyak keringat yang membasahiku. Mungkin suhu di sini panas, tapi diriku merasa dingin karena aku sakit?

Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku sehat. Aku hanya...

Mataku melebar saat sebuah sabetan peluru melesat menyerempet tanganku, sehingga menimbulkan luka gores yang panas. Dari belakang!

Gelap...

Aku tidak bisa memastikan musuhku. Hanya bayang-bayang hitam yang tidak bisa kupastikan mahkluk hidup atau bukan.

Masih 3 menit lagi sebelum cahaya menyala. Sebaiknya aku mundur dan tidak berurusan dengannya. Targetku akan semakin jauh dan aku tidak mau misi ini gagal dan membuatku harus memburunya lagi.

Sebuah jeritan mengagetkanku. Suara salah satu rekan yang membantuku melaksanakan misi ini. Jeritannya kecil. Kemungkinan besar dia jauh dariku. Siapa pun yang menyerangnya, semoga dia bisa bertahan. Aku tidak akan menolongnya. Dalam organisasiku, misi lebih penting daripada nyawa. Moto ini sudah ditanamkan sejak awal anggota baru bergabung. Jadi, selesaikan dulu misimu, baru tolonglah rekanmu.

Cahaya menyala. Kugelengkan kepalaku yang pusing sesaat. Seharusnya dia tidak jauh, sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Kuharap aku tidak bertemu Leon saat menemukan targetku. Dia bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari targetku jika aku melihatnya.

"Hey..."

Aku terloncat saking kagetnya ketika seseorang menepuk punggungku.

"A-Axel! Kau mengagetkanku!" jeritku dengan suara kecil.

"Hahaha... Sorry. Kau terlalu serius, sehingga tidak menyadari diriku mendekat."

"Jelas saja aku tidak menyadarimu. Kau tidak ada niat membunuh padaku. Kalau ada, aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu."

"Well, why should I? Aku tidak ada masalah apapun denganmu."

"Whatever. Kau melihat target misi ini?"

"Nope. But I got a feeling, kalau sebentar lagi kita akan menemukannya."

Hebat. Axel baru saja mengatakannya dan target kami melintasi kami sambil berlari. Seakan-akan lari dari sesuatu.

"Kejar!" seruku.

Target kami adalah seorang lelaki bernama Azel. Dia berkerja sebagai pedagangan gelap yang berkedok sebagai pedangang barang kebutuhan pokok. Dia diburu karena membocorkan rahasia tentang perdagangan manusia yang dilakukan oleh orang yang membayar kami.

Dua hingga lima orang datang menghadang kami. Berhubung dekat, aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Lebih cepat menyerang jarak dekat daripada mencoba menembak mereka dari dekat.

Hebat. Tiga dari lima orang yang menghadang ternyata profesional. Mereka menghindari tebasanku dan membalasku dengan pistol berhubung aku langsung berlari melewatinya. Meski begitu, ada Axel di belakangku. Tiga orang itu tentu tidak akan terlalu lama terfokus padaku.

Dia menatapiku dengan ekspresi takut. Dia tahu aku akan membunuhnya karena terus mengejarnya. Larilah, karena kau tetap akan mati meski sudah berlari secepat apapun.

Ujung pistolku kuarahkan padanya. Target yang paling mudah mengenai sasaran bergerak adalah dadanya. Jika tertembak tepat kena jantung, maka dia akan mati seketika.

Suara tembakan begitu keras. Lariku terhenti. Target kami tumbang. Tewas terkena tembakanku. Selesai. Sudah selesai. Saatnya pulang.

Axel sebentar lagi akan datang, kurasa?

Mendadak aku terkejut. Sebuah pukulan membuat kepalaku sangat pusing. Tubuhku terjatuh. Siapa? Pandanganku terlanjur gelap tanpa kuketahui siapa yang memukulku. Mungkinkah musuh? Berarti...ini adalah akhir dari hidupku.

Sudahlah. Jika memang ini akhir dari hidupku, aku tidak akan menyesal. Tidak ada yang kusesali. Tidak ada...

Axel. Ah ya. Mungkin hanya dia yang kusesali karena aku membuatnya harus mencari partner baru lagi.

Hening panjang. Ketika mata ini terbuka kembali, aku merasakan kehangatan. Hangat. Apakah aku sudah mati dan tiba di alam lain? Alam lain ini begitu sama dengan bumi. Memiliki dinding, lantai, kasur, bantal, dan hal familiar yang sama dengan selama ini kulihat.

Pakaian yang kukenakan berbeda dengan yang kukenakan sebelumnya. Kaos longgar berwarna putih. Celanaku... Huh? Mengapa hanya tersisa pakaian dalam saja?

Sebentar, ini tidak benar. Kurasa aku belum pergi ke alam lain, melainkan diculik. Siapa? Apakah mereka ingin menggali informasi dariku untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk organisasiku?

Tidak ada satupun senjata yang tersisa padaku. Senjataku diambil. Aku turun dan melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada jendela sama sekali di ruangan ini. Ventilasi sebagai sirkulasi udara hanya ada satu, yaitu di atas pintu keluar. Sebuah cermin tergantung di dinding. Wajahku terpantul. Ekspresi bagaikan orang mati, begitu yang kupikirkan ketika melihat wajahku sendiri.

Pintu terbuka. Aku menatap waspada dan bersiap menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Sebuah tendangan langsung kutujukan pada orang yang dibalik pintu. Hebat. Dia bisa menahan tendanganku. Kewaspadaanku berubah menjadi terkejut. Dia...yang menculikku?

"Kau sudah sadar," ucapnya sambil melepaskan kakiku yang digenggamnya saat menahan seranganku.

"Bagaimana kau...?"

"Aku menculikmu saat kau lengah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku, sehingga ini hanyalah satu-satunya cara agar kau mau menemuiku."

Kupalingkan mukaku. "Mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Leon."

"Tidak. Segigih apapun kau mencoba menjauhiku, maka aku akan segigih mungkin untuk terus mendekatimu. Biarkan aku di sisimu, Sora."

"Tidak."

Leon mendesah. Aku tetap bersikeras menolaknya, dan dia juga bersikeras ingin aku kembali. Aku...

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

"Apa itu?" Aku meliriknya.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras menolakku setelah aku terus berada di sisimu selama satu minggu, maka aku berjanji akan menjauhimu."

Seminggu. Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar jika aku terus menolak keberadaan Leon di sisiku. Seminggu bersamanya tentu menjadi cobaan berat untuk tidak membiarkannya berada di sisiku. Aku juga tidak yakin setelah seminggu bersamanya-setelah sekian lama kami terpisah, maka aku masih sanggup menolaknya. Aku takut, setelah satu minggu berlalu, yang ada hatiku ini tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya, tidak ingin kesepian lagi, tidak ingin merasakan dingin, tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati yang terus menyakitiku seperti sekarang, dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya yang sanggup membuatku menangis.

Ini merupakan keputusan yang berat. Perjanjian ini sepertinya merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menyerah, tapi bisa juga justru membuatku menyerah dan menerimanya. Perjanjian bermata dua, di mana keberhasilannya benar-benar terbagi rata untuk masing-masing pihak. Menang atau kalah, kini tergantung oleh kekuatan hati.

Aku harus memutuskannya sekarang...

Hari pertama merupakan hari di mana aku sadar dari pingsan. Selama di dalam kamar yang entah kamar tamu atau kamarnya, aku tidak tahu. Kamar ini terlalu polos. Tidak ada hiasan apapun. Hanya ada lemari dan kasur.

Leon diam di sampingku. Tidak bersuara. Mematung menatapiku yang sesekali meliriknya. Kepalaku menunduk terus dan diam seribu bahasa. Apakah dia akan terus di sini? Sepanjang hari?

Aku tida tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, tapi mulut ini selalu terbuka setiap menit, tapi tidak ada satupun patah kata keluar.

"Sora..."

Aku meliriknya. "Apa?"

"Jika seandainya, kau bisa berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran, pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan? Misalnya, kau akan menjadi apa?"

Seandainya, huh? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelum. Tidak pernah sedikit pun pemikiran seperti itu terlintas di kepalaku. Seandainya jika aku bukan seorang pembunuh, mungkinkah aku akan bertemu dengan Leon? Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki keinginan? Semisalnya menjadi seorang pebisnis atau seniman?"

"Tidak. Tidak sekalipun aku memiliki keinginan seperti itu, kecuali..." Aku mendesah. Kecuali aku bisa hidup bersamamu dengan tenang. Tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun. Tanpa merasa ancaman. Miris. Hanya bisa diandaikan saja.

"Kecuali?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal penting."

Hening panjang setelah aku berbicara. Aku merasakan hatiku sakit setelah memikirkan mirisnya jika berandai-andai. Jalan cerita yang sudah terjadi tentu tidak bisa kuubah.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Kapan dia akan membiarkanku sendiri? Apakah dia akan membisu hingga malam tiba?

Aku berbaring membelakanginya. Kugenggam erat selimut yang menyelimutiku. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bisakah kau pergi? Aku ingin tidur."

"Baiklah. Pintunya tidak kukunci. Jika kau lapar, temui aku di dapur."

"Ya."

Keheningan membuatku mengantuk begitu Leon pergi. Diriku terlelap beberapa saat kemudian. Semoga aku tidak bermimpi tentang hal yang tidak menyenangkan...

Gelap. Sejak kapan lampu di kamar ini dimatikan? Mungkinkah yang mematikan adalah Leon? Remang-remang membuatku berjalan sambil meraba. Diriku memang sudah terbiasa melihat di kegelapan, sehingga dengan cepat dapat menemukan pintu keluar. Cahaya lampu menarik perhatianku.

Jika aku tidak merasakan lapar, mungkin aku akan tetap di kamar seharian bagaikan di penjara. Lapar sungguh menyiksaku. Rasa panas di perut membuatku memegangi perut. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan? Seharian? Bisa jadi.

Ruangan dengan lampu menyala adalah ruang tamu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. TV dalam keadaan mati. Meja di depan sofa kosong. Remot TV berada di atas sofa.

Ugh, di mana dapur? Di mana juga Leon? Pergi? Berarti aku sendirian di sini? Sudahlah. Itu lebih baik daripada dia ada di sini.

Satu per satu kuhidupkan lampu yang mati. Aku tidak ingin rumah ini terasa horror, meski aku tidak takut terhadap hantu atau apapun yang tidak hidup. Gelap membuatku tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti sedang melakukan misi, tapi aku tidak memegang satupun senjata saat ini.

Lemari es segera kubuka begitu kutemukan. Diriku hanya bisa mendesah panjang melihat isi lemari es yang hanya terisi minuman. Ada sedikit cemilan, tapi aku tidak yakin dapat mengenyangkan perutku.

Mata ini tertuju pada sebuah lemari di atas kompor. Kubuka dengan kaki menjinjit. Aku malas mengambil kursi meskii aku tahu diriku kurang tinggi. Mengapa dia harus meletakan lemari dapur setinggi ini?

Sekali lagi aku mendesah. Aku butuh kursi. Setelah menaiki kursi, aku baru bisa melihat isi lemari. Ada margarin, gula, kopi, garam, merica, saos tomat, dan berbagai jenis bumbu lainnya. Hanya satu makanan kaleng yang kutemukan di dalam lemari.

Jangan-jangan ini makanan kadarluasa, makanya tinggal satu? Untungnya, bukan.

Hari kedua. Leon belum juga kembali setelah semalam kupastikan tidak ada siapapun selain aku di sini. Mungkin dia mendapatkan misi? Mungkinkah dia terluka?

Sambil menonton TV yang sama sekali tidak kusimak, aku terus berpikir dengan kedua kaki yang kupeluk. Perlahan tubuhku miring ke samping dan terbaring di atas kasur. Menatapi TV dengan pikiran yang coba kukosongkan.

Semakin aku memikirkannya, maka nanti aku akan sangat sulit menolaknya ketika tiba hari untuk menentukan pilihanku.

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Leon?

"Sora? Apakah kau menungguku?"

Aku menatapnya. Masih dengan posisi berbaring. "Tidak. Aku bosan, sehingga ingin menonton TV." Ucapanku ini tentu bohong.

"Misiku baru selesai tadi subuh, sehingga aku baru pulang sekarang."

Entah apa alasannya memberitahukan keadaannya. Haruskah aku membalasnya? Kurasa dia mencari perhatianku. Sebaiknya, aku diam saja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Kau tidak menyisakan makanan yang bisa kumakan di sini."

"Bukankah kunci pintu tergantung di samping pintu? Kau bisa membeli makanan di luar jika kau mau."

"Aku tidak ada uang."

"Ah, maaf. Seharusnya aku meninggalkan uang untukmu. Aku akan keluar dan membeli makanan."

"Leon," panggilku sebelum dia pergi. "Kau...tidak takut aku pergi jika kau meninggalkan kunci pintu?"

Leon tersenyum. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku tidak mengerti. Dia begitu mempercayai kalau aku akan menepati janjiku. Hati ini merasa hangat. Aku benci mengakui, tapi aku senang. Aku pun ingin tersenyum. Sebisa kubuat ekspresiku datar. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui aku tersenyum.

"Apakah nanti kau memiliki misi?" tanyaku sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Menatapi layar TV yang sedang menayangkan berita.

"Tidak. Seminggu ini sengaja kukosongkan agar bisa bersamamu."

"Bagaimana ... dengan tempatmu bekerja? Bukankah kau masih memegangi perusahaan dari keluarga?"

Leon diam. Mengapa dia tidak menjawab? Apakah dia berhenti mengelola perusahaan keluarga dan memberikan pengelolaan pada orang lain? Aku penasaran, tapi aku tidak bisa menyelidikinya. Aku bisa keluar, tapi sangat beresiko. Organisasiku pasti sedang mencariku. Tanpa adanya mayat sebagai bukti, tentu mereka mengira aku masih hidup. Jika keluar, maka aku akan membahayakan Leon.

Sebaiknya aku baru menyelidikinya setelah semua ini berakhir.

Sepanjang hari kulalui menonton TV dengan Leon di sisiku. Dia menyentuh bahuku dan mendekapku. Hangat. Rasa nyaman yang diberikan sampai membuatku tertidur di sisinya. Jujur, aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya ...

Hari ketiga. Kami sarapan bersama. Dia membuat makanan yang mudah dibuat oleh siapa saja. Roti isi telur rebus dengan selembar selada dan parutan keju. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, sama sepertiku yang selalu mengandalkan makanan siap saji. Duduk berhadapan dengannya membuatku bisa menatapnya dengan mudah. Sedaritadi kami diam. Herannya, aku merasa nyaman dalam kebisuan ini.

Karena dia yang menyiapkan sarapan, maka aku yang mencuci piring. Aneh, kebiasaan lamaku kambuh. Kami selalu seperti ini dulu.

"Sora," Leon memanggilku setelah kebisuan yang panjang, "apakah kau ingin keluar?"

"Tidak. Sangat berbahaya jika aku keluar."

"Kau khawatir akan dicari?"

"Lebih tepatnya, ditemukan."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Kupalingkan mukaku. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak keluar selama seminggu."

Leon diam, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Aku yang baru selesai mencuci menuju sofa. Tubuhku terjatuh di atas sofa yang empuk. Kuraih remote TV dan menyalakan TV. Herannya, aku merasa sangat betah bersantai seperti ini sejak kemarin. Mungkin karena tidak ada beban pikiran.

"Gunakan ini."

Ucapan Leon membuatku menatapnya. Wig dan gaun ... perempuan? Tatapan heran langsung kutunjukan. Apa maksudnya? Dia memintaku untuk memakai gaun wanita? Apa aku tidak salah lihat dan dengar? Tangannya mengulurkan gaun dan wig padaku. Dengan ragu kuterima. Dia benar-benar memintaku menggunakannya.

"Untuk apa ... ini?"

"Untuk penyamaranmu. Ayo kita keluar."

Mulutku menganga. Aku harus menyamar jadi wanita!? Astaga! Ini namanya menghina harga diriku!

"Aku tidak mau." Kutegaskan bahwa aku menolak.

Leon memberi tatapan kecewa. "Sora, kau tidak ingin mengecewakanku, bukan? Kita bersama hanya seminggu. Setelah itu, kau belum tentu mau kembali padaku, bukan? Haruskah kau mengewakanku lagi?"

Perkataannya seakan-akan meruntuhkan keteguhanku. Memang benar, hanya seminggu kami bersama. Seminggu di dalam rumah terus menerus sama saja membuatku tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk membuka hatiku. Secara tidak langsung, aku melanggar janji.

Kuacak-acak rambutku. Geez, memang untuk keluar dengan aman memang pilihannya menyamar menjadi ... perempuan. Damn, belum memakainya saja rasanya aku sudah kehilangan muka.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau tidak menertawakanku nanti."

Aku menuju kamar tidur dan mengenakan gaun wanita. Dengan sebuah wig di kepala, sosokku pun berubah dan mirip seorang gadis muda. Sayang, dadaku rata. Mungkin ada orang yang berpikir cewek berdada rata ketika melintasiku. Ha ha ha ...

Lenganku mempunyai banyak bekas luka. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menggunakan jaket. Sayang, tidak ada jaket di sini.

"Leon, apakah kau mempunyai jaket?" tanyaku ketika keluar.

Leon menatapku beberapa detik. Apakah ada yang aneh? Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat diriku sendiri di cermin.

"Apa?" Kuberi pandangan heran.

"Tidak. Kau ... cantik."

"Terima kasih?" Aku masih merasa heran. Haruskah aku senang dibilang cantik? Kurasa tidak. "Kau ada jaket?" Kuulang pertanyaanku karena dia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lenganku ada banyak bekas luka." Kutunjukan lenganku.

"Sebentar ..."

Leon pergi menuju kamarnya dan kembali membawakan selendang kain putih. Kuterima dan kugunakan di bahuku untuk menutupi bekas luka di lengan. Kurasa sudah sempurna menyamaranku.

"Mari kita keluar."

Aku mengangguk.

Tangannya menjulur, seakan-akan memintaku untuk menggenggam. Kuterima genggamannya dan kami berjalan keluar layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Aku menyamai iringan langkah Leon. Mataku mulai melirik dunia luar selain rumah. Masih berada di kota maju. Aku bisa melihat tingginya lokasi apartment Leon berada. Mungkin sekitar lantai dua puluhan. Lorong koridor menuju lift tidak banyak orang. Sesekali seseorang melirik kami yang mungkin tampak mesra. Aku memberi senyuman pada setiap orang yang melirikku. Mereka jadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan melirikku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kosong. Dari dalam lift, aku bisa melihat kami berada di lantai 21 dari total lantai yang berjumlah 35 lantai. Lantai bawah berisi kafe, bakery, dan restoran. Ada banyak pengunjung yang berkunjung kemari. Entah mereka tinggal di sini atau berasal dari luar, aku harus tetap waspada. Bisa jadi ada yang mencariku. Menyamar mungkin menyulitkan mereka mengenaliku, tapi bukan berarti tidak akan dikenali.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kulirik Leon. "Kau yakin tempat ini aman?"

Anggukannya membuatku menurunkan kewaspadaanku. Rupanya Leon tidak mengajakku makan di sini, melainkan tempat lain.

Perjalanan menggunakan taxi membuatku merasa bosan. Memang benar ini keluar, tapi jika sampai terjebak macet, lebih baik aku tidak keluar sama sekali.

Mataku melirik keberbagai arah. Mobil dan mobil, hampir seluruh jalanan dipenuhi mobil. Motor menyalip di sela-sela jalan yang tersisa, hingga menambah kemacetan yang ada.

Tadinya kebosanan ini berhasil membuatku mengantuk, tapi hanya sejenak saja. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang. Mataku terbelalak. Aku berhenti menatap keluar dan menunduk dengan rasa waspada. Aku melihatnya. Melihat Axel.

Mobil ini tentu sudah melewati Axel. Aku merasa firasat buruk. Tidak mungkin hanya Axel saja yang ada di sini. Dia tidak mungkin sendirian. Mereka mencariku.

Aku tidak membawa satu pun senjata. Apakah Leon membawa senjata? Dia bawa. Dia pasti membawa paling tidak satu.

Setibanya di sebuah restoran, diriku masih tidak merasa tenang. Rasanya ada mata yang tertuju padaku. Bisa jadi aku paranoid, tapi bisa juga tidak. Instingku tidak pernah salah.

Leon merangkulku mendekat sambil berjalan masuk. Sesampainya di meja, aku tidak melihat hal mencurigakan. Untuk sementara, keadaan aman.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Leon memberikanku daftar menu.

Harga di menu membuatku terbelalak. Astaga, mahal. Meski begitu, tidak semahal nyawa.

Sebuah menu kupilih secara asal. Aku tidak tahu apakah enak ataukah aneh, ini bukan hal penting.

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang."

"Aku ... hanya sedikit tidak nyaman ... mengenakan pakaian ini." Kebohonganku tentu menutupi kecurigaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya untuk beberapa hari saja."

Makan siangku begitu enak. Paduan antara daging yang juicy dan sayuran segar memang mengugah seleraku. Sayang, rasa waspada mengganggu nafsu makanku.

Selesai makan, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Berarti diriku saja yang paranoid. Jarang berada di tempat umum mungkin menjadi penyebabnya.

Hari keempat. Sesekali aku melirik keluar dari jendela apartment Leon. Mataku tertuju pada apartment seberang.

Benar dugaanku. Ada mata-mata yang mengikuti Leon. Mereka memasang satu mata-mata di apartment sebelah untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Leon.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Leon pura-pura tidak tahu ataukah memang tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi setelah tiga hari berlalu. Mungkin akan terjadi serangan di tempat ini.

"Ada apa?"

Pandanganku segera beralih kepada Leon. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya."

Dengan mengenakan pakaian wanita dan juga rambut palsu, aku keluar dari apartement bersama Leon. Hari ini kami akan berjalan-jalan. Kemana? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku sudah memintanya meminjamkanku pistol jika seandainya terjadi penyerangan.

Cuaca mendung. Panas matahari berkurang, hingga tidak membuatku gerah mengenakan pakaian perempuan.

Sambil menunggu taksi, Leon membelikanku minuman. Sambil enunggunya kembali membawa minuman, seseorang mendekatiku. Aku diam sambil pura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Dia melewatiku. Aku tidak menatapinya, takut tatapan kami bertemu dan dia mencurigaiku.

Tidak ada kata-kata darinya. Antara tahu atau tidak tahu, dia masih terus memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Axel, aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan memburuku. Mungkin, Roxas juga salah satunya.

Leon kembali tepat saat taksi datang. Kami masuk ke dalam. Sambil menghisap minuman dari sedotan, kulirik ke luar taksi. Axel tidak menatapku, tapi aku tahu dia melirikku.

Taksi berhenti pada tempat tujuan, Sea World. Aku tidak menyangka Leon akan mengajakku melihat-lihat biota laut. Aneh rasanya. Biasanya anak kecil yang mau kemari. Mungkinkah Leon memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil? Jika ya, aku hanya bisa tertawa miris.

Hawa sejuk dengan nuansa laut begitu terasa saat masuk. Ikan-ikan laut berenang ke sana kemari. Ada hiu, pari, tuna, salmon, cumi-cumi, nemo, kuda laut, tenggiri, ikan pedang, dan masih banyak jenis ikan yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Karang laut berwarna-warni dihiasi rumput laut dan tanaman laut lainnya.

Melihat hiu begitu dekat rasanya seperti bisa diterkamnya kapan saja. Dalam satu terkaman, maka aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Hilang tak berbekas ...

Kaca yang dingin. Terasa seperti basah, tapi tidak basah. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya mati kehilangan darah. Dingin.

"Sora ..."

Aku tersadar dari lamun. "A-ada apa?"

"Tatapanmu."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tatapanku?"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki ... semangat hidup?"

"Bi-bicara apa kau? Tentu saja masih ada. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku ada di sini," bantahku.

Leon diam. Apakah tatapanku sehampa itu? Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sebisa mungkin, aku harus menikmati hariku bersama Leon.

Tidak ada hal yang membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Sebisa mungkin, aku berpura-pura tersenyum dan semangat melihat hewan-hewan air. Genggaman Leon membantu kebohonganku. Genggamannya membuatku bisa sedikit tersenyum.

Untuk kali ini saja, setelah kutahan terus perasaan ini, kugenggam lengan Leon dengan erat. Sekali saja aku ingin memeluknya. Biarlah dia beranggapan aku memberi harapan. Aku hanya ingin melepas kekhawatiranku untuk sesaat saja. Sesaat ...

Hari kelima kami mengendap-endap keluar dari apartment Leon di dini hari. Leon akhirnya mengutarakan bahwa dia memang menyadari tempat tinggalnya sudah tidak aman lagi. Dia tahu aku diincar. Masih mengenakan pakaian perempuan, kami menuju lift. Kami tidak turun di lantai satu, tapi satu lantai di bawah apartment Leon berada.

Kami menuju tangga darurat. Mungkin rasanya gila turun menggunakan tangga darurat dari lantai 20, tapi ini merupakan pilihan teraman.

Kuangkat gaunku yang panjang saat menuruni tangga dengan cekatan. Gelap. Aku harus melangkah sehati-hati mungkin, tapi cepat.

Napasku terengah-engah setelah sampai di lantai bawah. Sudah empat hari tubuhku tidak digerakan. Tubuhku mulai terasa kaku. Aku pun melakukan sedikit pemanasan untuk meengurangi cedera otot.

"Rasanya tidak pantas melihatmu pemanasan dengan pakaian seperti itu." Leon sedikit tertawa.

Aku pun menatap diriku. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa tidak pantas. "Well, aku hanya mencegah supaya tidak ada cedera otot."

Kami berjalan cukup jauh dari lokasi apartment sebelum mencari taksi. Udara pagi hari cukup dingin. Kupeluk erat syal yang kugunakan.

Aku merasa pelarian ini tidak akan berjalan terlalu mulus. Kuyakin ada yang mengikuti kami, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana. Yang pasti, bukan di belakang kami karena akan segera ketahuan olehku. Mungkin ada beberapa yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kami dari gedung-gedung yang ada di sini.

Taksi berhenti ketika Leon memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Kami naik dan menuju kota lain, Radiant Garden.

Tentunya, untuk mencegah mata-mata mengetahui lokasi kami tinggal-bisa saja supir taksi ini mata-mata, maka kami berhenti di sebuah jalan.

Hari sudah siang. Hal pertama yang kami lakukan setelah tiba adalah makan. Sebenarnya laparpun tidak kurasa. Pikiranku sudah mengacuhkan rasa lapar karena dihantui rasa waspada.

Mata ini meliar menatapi kiri kanan. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin. Sayang, kegelisahan tidak mau menghentikanku melirik setiap orang yang kuanggap mencurigakan.

Saat makan, kutenangkan diriku. Berada di ruang tertutup membuatku lebih tenang. Aku pun bisa melahap makanan yang kupesan. Rasa tenang menyadarkanku bahwa perutku perih karena lapar. Setenang mungkin kunikmati makanan.

Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja-untuk sementara ini.

Rupanya Leon memiliki apartment juga di kota ini. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, tapi tentu aku bertanya-tanya, kapan apartment ini dibeli? Setelah atau sebelum dia jadi pembunuh?

Hari keenam. Tinggal dua hari kebersamaan ini berakhir. Tidurku cukup lelap di sisi Leon. Pelukannya membuatku sangat merasa nyaman. Tentunya, saat aku terbangun Leon sudah tidak ada di sisiku. Meski begitu, kehangatannya masih dapat kurasakan di samping.

Dengan rambut acak-acakan, aku bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Ada rasa begitu kuat. Ingin kembali bersamanya lagi.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Dinding yang kubangun untuk menjaga jarak dengannya mulai retak. Aku pun harus menambal sedikit-sedikit keretakan dinding tersebut agar dapat bertahan hingga esok berlalu.

Mataku mendadak melirik ke atas. Mengapa ada ... kamera pengintai?

Napasku tertahan saat menyadari hal gawat. Aku buru-buru keluar dan mengenakan pakaian sambil berlari ke ruang tamu. Rupanya Leon juga menyadari kejanggalan yang kurasakan. Pistol telah bersiaga di tangannya, tapi tidak ditunjukan secara terang-terangan.

"Leon! Mereka sudah menyelidiki tempat ini!" seruku.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Bunyi kaca pecah langsung membuatku refleks mencari tempat berlindung. Tanganku meraba ke seluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Sial, tidak ada senjata! Leon yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dariku melemparkan senjata padaku. Diam di sini bukan hal baik, tapi langsung keluar sama saja cari mati. Tetangga Leon tentu mendengar kaca Leon pecah. Mereka pasti akan memanggil security dan security pasti akan memanggil polisi. Polisi datang maka kami yang pertama kali ditangkap karena memegang pistol. Ditangkap polisi juga tidak menjamin keamanan kami. Yang ada kami ditembak saat ditangkap!

Sial! Mereka sudah merencanakannya dari jauh-jauh hari! Rencana! Aku butuh rencana!

"Leon, kau menyediakan tali tambang atau sejenisnya? Yang kuat menahan beban tubuh manusia."

"Tidak."

Kugigit bibirku. Pelindung saat keluar. Mataku mencari benda kecil, tapi sanggup menahan tembakan peluru paling tidak 10 kali. Meja terlalu besar. Laci tidak bisa. Astaga! Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa kugunakan! Pilihan terakhir, menyerang seluruh orang yang ada di lorong di luar. Aku sangat ingin menghindari ini, karena aku tidak bisa mengisi peluru jika tembakanku meleset dan mengenai orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Sora, kita keluar sekarang."

Aku cukup terkejut karena Leon mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku. Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan.

Leon membuka pintu apartmentnya perlahan. Baru membuka sedikit, sebuah peluru mengenai kusen pintu. Aku berlutut dan mengintip dari bawah. Aku bisa melihat satu orang di kanan, tapi bagaimana dengan sebelah kiri? Aku tidak bisa melihat yang di sebelah kiri.

"Leon," bisikku, "kau menyerang di sebelah kanan. Jika ada pembunuh lain di sebelah kiri, maka serahkan padaku."

Dengan satu anggukan, Leon berjalan keluar dan langsung menembak. Aku menyusul di belakang dan menembak orang yang berada di belakang Leon.

Leon pun bergerak menuju lift dan aku mengikutinya. Tadinya kukira Leon akan mengajakku ke tangga darurat.

"Mengapa lift?"

"Lebih aman dari tembakan. Memang berisiko, tapi di bawah ada banyak orang yang bisa digunakan sebagai tameng."

Aku menunduk. Kami diam selama perjalanan turun. Aku mencoba memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa memasukan kamera pengintai di dalam apartment Leon. Jika dugaanku benar, apartment ini dibeli sebelum Leon menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Mereka menyelidiki apa saja dan di mana saja tempat tinggal yang Leon miliki. Memang bukan biaya kecil untuk meletakan beberapa buah CCTV di setiap tempat tinggal Leon, tapi hal ini lebih memudahkan mereka mengawasi gerak-gerik kami.

CCTV, huh? Kutembak CCTV yang berada dalam lift. Mencegah pengintaian yang meng-hacking sistem keamanan apartment ini.

Setelah keluar, kami akan bertaruh nyawa. Aku memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari secepat mungkin saat keluar. Kalau perlu jadi buldoser yang menghantam semua hal yang menghalangi-bukan berarti aku akan menghantam dinding.

Detik-detik paling menegangkan adalah saat pintu lift mulai terbuka. Sekilas aku bisa melihat orang berdiri di depan pintu lift. Antara penumpang yang akan masuk lift atau bisa juga pembunuh yang hendak membunuhku.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Sebuah tendangan kuberikan pada orang-orang yang berada di depan. Yang bisa menghindar berarti berbahaya. Sedangkan yang gagal menghindar hanyalah orang biasa. Hebatnya, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menghindari tendangan maut yang membuat pingsan seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Leon heran melihatku menyerang orang biasa.

"Hanya memastikan tidak ada pembunuh," jawabku dengan datar.

Secepat mungkin kami berlari. Senggolan demi senggolan kuterima saat berpapasan dengan orang biasa. Cacian dan makian dilontarkan oleh orang yang tersenggol. Bahkan sumpah serapah terdengar dari orang yang tertabrak hingga jatuh keras di atas lantai.

Peluru-peluru pistol terbang bergantian melewati kami. Sumpah serapah pun berganti menjadi histeris. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung meringkuk ketakutan sambil memegang kepala. Ada juga yang berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Bisa kulihat lima orang yang menembaki kami dari lokasi yang berbeda.

Ini masih di dalam lobi apartment, belum di luar. Sebelum keluar, aku berbalik dan menembaki dua dari lima orang yang menembaki kami. Tentunya tindakanku ini beresiko, sehingga aku terkena tembakan di sebelah kanan bawah perut.

"Sora!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Dengan salah satu tangan menahan luka tembak, aku kembali berlari menyusul Leon. Darahku terasa hangat. Berlari membuat darah mengalir keluar lebih cepat. Seperti yang kuduga, di luar ada lebih dari lima orang yang mengincar kami. Salah satunya Axel. Leon menembaki satu per satu musuh kami. Aku juga membantu sebisaku.

Sekuat apapun usaha kami melawan, mereka terus saja berdatangan. Berlari sejauh apapun, akhirnya kami terkepung juga. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari riwayat kami...

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Sambil memegangi luka, aku berlutut menatapi Axel yang mengacungkan senjata padaku. Aku menutup mata dengan dahi berkerut. Jika dia memang ingin membunuhku, maka bunuhlah aku saja. Aku harus mencari cara agar Leon lolos. Bagaimanapun juga, target utama mereka adalah aku, bukan Leon. Leon, dia belum tentu juga mau kabur jika aku tidak bersamanya. Ini merupakan situasi yang sangat sulit.

Masih ada cara. Cara terakhir agar aku dan Leon bisa lolos.

Aku kembali berdiri. Deretan pistol mengikuti gerakanku. Kututup mataku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku seperti menyerah. Ya, melihatku menyerah tentu membuat kewaspadaan mereka sedikit menurun. Itu memang tujuanku.

Kuserang orang yang lengah untuk mengambil senjatanya. Kutembakan senjata yang kurebut dan menggunakan orang yang kuserang sebagai pelindung. Leon segera bergerak membantu.

Sebelum kami menjauh, sebuah tembak mengenaiku. Kucuran darah yang semakin deras, ditambah jumlah darah dalam tubuhku sudah di ambang batas, membuat penglihatanku memudar. Kini, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Leon sebagai penuntunku, karena pandanganku sudah menggelap beberapa detik setelah dia memapahku...

Setahun berlalu...

Mataku menatap kaca. Sosok dengan rambut hitam dan mata kuning ada di hadapanku. Aku menatapi sosok yang tidak begitu familiar dipantulan kaca.

"Sora..."

Aku menoleh. "Sudah kubilang, itu bukan namaku lagi, Leon."

"Maaf. Aku tidak terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama barumu."

"Kau harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang. Sora sudah mati, ingat baik-baik."

Serasa menyumpahi diriku mati, tapi memang seperti itulah keadaanku saat ini. Setelah kejadian penyerangan waktu itu, rupanya Axel menolong kami di saat-saat kami sudah berputus asa. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan membuat laporan palsu dan barang bukti palsu atas kematianku. Dia menggunakan mayat orang lain yang seusiaku sebagai barang bukti.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tindakannya berhasil atau tidak, karena berkat bantuannnya, aku dan Leon mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Kami pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari perkotaan. Bukan daerah terpencil, tapi masih termasuk golongan kota yang sedang berkembang.

Demi keamanan kami, aku pun mengganti nama menjadi 'Vanitas', mengubah warna rambutku menjadi hitam, dan menggunakan kontak lens kuning untuk menutupi warna mataku yang asli.

Kini, kami hidup bersama dalam bayang-bayang kecemasan. Apakah aku masih diburu ataukah tidak, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

**End**

Author Note: wow! Kaget melihat ending menggantung? Ah jangan khawatir. Yang penting hasilnya happy ending (plak! Di mana happy ending-nya!?). Happy ending-nya kan Sora akhirnya tetap bersama Leon. Hehehehe...

Okay :3 ayo tebak apa pelajaran yang didapat dari cerita di atas? Eits... Tentunya pertanyaan ini hanya berlaku bagi kalian yang membacanya satu kali saja. Bukan yang baca kedua dan ketiga kalinya. Bagi kalian yang bisa menebaknya, maka akan mendapatkan PM langsung dariku ;) tentunya jika aku sempat membuka internet lewat komputer, baru bisa memberi PM(Private Message) pada kalian. Jadi jangan harap kalau kalian review hari ini, terus akan dibalas hari selanjutnya. Oh tidak :p


End file.
